Tomb Raider: The Mystical Mystique of Mysteries
by Sue-Sense
Summary: Its a story written by Cmaness20 and Tombzelda02, enjoy


The Mystical Mystique of Mysteries...  
  
By Cmaness20 & Tombzelda02  
  
Hello everyone......this is a story in which it will cover the mystical sands  
  
of times....wait no thats from some game i played on the gamecube, eeh hee  
  
hee. Anyway what you are about to read (if you do....will you, PLEASE??) is a  
  
what i like to call, "Joint Story" no no, nothing about drugs so dont take it  
  
that way. : wink : anyway this story involves a video game character by the  
  
name of Lara Croft from Tomb Raider (c)Core Design, we do not own her, we wish,  
  
but we dont, we do not own anything to do with her, we only own our friends.....  
  
oh and Cmaness20 owns the dancing ninjas (c) Please read, and I hope you ..um  
  
like it ...or something....:: looks at cmaness20 :: cm- oo?  
  
Now on with the story............  
  
CHAPTER ONE: CHAPTER ONE  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, in Los Angeles, but now that we've got the  
  
public service annoucnment out of the way, back in Indio, California the local  
  
K-Mart was having a clearance sale, well okay so thats what they basically have  
  
everyday, but anyway something was very wrong at the local market...and it  
  
wasnt the food...no no..it was far more evil than that.........  
  
Someone had stolen the prize posession of the store, the Martha Stewart "A self  
  
is only a hack away" self-home-improvment book. The lights went out. The  
  
couple of people that werent employees there screamed and fell in fetal  
  
positions. Creepy music played from the electronic booth, (only the lights  
  
went out) which really didnt help out at all, what bad timing, aint it?  
  
The lights suddenly turned back on, and a shadowy figure of unknown origin,  
  
said to be about 5' 4 inches, looked like was about 120 pounds, but more of it  
  
in the upper area, but of unknwon origin.... ran out of the window near the  
  
entrance door....actually it was right next to it.  
  
The shadow revealed it was a woman around in her early twentys.....she did a  
  
daring jump onto a mans car, jumped off of the car, and did a summersault onto  
  
the floor...if that is possible.  
  
She kept running when all of a sudden--  
  
Joel-Man Im bored.  
  
Me and my friends were at Minervas house, she was doing some kind of werid  
  
dance movement, krystalina was sitting in the corner talking to herself, and  
  
manuel was reading a book, while I was staring at the t.v. screen, I swear I  
  
saw myself stick my tongue at myself....I swear.  
  
Minerva, Manuel, Krystalina-Yeah....hey didnt you want us to call you goat or  
  
summfin?  
  
Joel-:: evil eyes :: LAMA!!!  
  
Everyone- ..!!! eek  
  
Lama-(Joel) Well Its time we had a T.W. meeting.  
  
Krystalina-We should really think about changing that name. Who the hell is a  
  
hero team of Teenie Weenies?!?!  
  
Lama-Oh come on! I bet if there was another super hero group out there, and  
  
they had this lame name or something like it they wouldnt change it, or want  
  
to!  
  
Manuel-Unless they were something like "the people who are people" :: cracks up  
  
::  
  
Everyone- oo  
  
All of a sudden the teenie weenies heard a thunder crack....or lighning not  
  
sure which is which.  
  
The T.W.s knew what this meant, there was trouble and they needed to go to  
  
their secret alley where the lightning signaled them to go.....  
  
All of them did a backflip, jumped off of Minerva's rooms walls, jumped off  
  
from them did kartwheels on the floor-for no reason, then jumped outside of her  
  
window. Looked up in the sky, and yelled....damn you Salazar......DAMN  
  
YOU!!!!  
  
Lama-Quick we need to get over to the alley..um quick!  
  
Krystalina-yeah whatever, :: flys over to alley ::  
  
Lama-Hey you cant just make up your own powers!!!  
  
Everyone hurried after krystalina..and walked into the alley where 3  
  
Krystalina-Five Joel.  
  
Its lama dammit! Anyway where Five shadows lurked......but before this  
  
happened......  
  
Eariler   
  
Chloe....okay well the first Chapter..  
  
Justin- hopefully the only chapter  
  
Chloe- shut up Justin or dancing ninjas will come back  
  
Justin-fine....  
  
Chloe- now be nice about this chap or you will be attacked by dancing ninjas  
  
onward to the story...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
It was a dark a boring night Chloe and her friends were playing Thirteen  
  
because they had nothing to do so it began (lightning strikes).  
  
Chloe- did y'all hear that  
  
All- (sighs)  
  
Anyway they went back to the game and Chloe was beating them viciously in the  
  
game b/c she had no life and this was all she ever did.  
  
Chloe- MMUUUUHAHAHAH I won again  
  
Heather- DAMN YOU CHLOE DAMN YOU!!!!!!  
  
All- Oo  
  
Justin- I'm sick of you beating us at video games lets go do something.  
  
Cat- like what?  
  
Chloe- kill radom ninjas?  
  
All-......no  
  
Steven- then what should we do people who go to bolton.  
  
Heather- we should really call ourselves something else........  
  
Chloe- it's a great name  
  
Justin- (sarcastilly).......sssssuuuuurrrrreeee  
  
Chloe-....fine then what should we do  
  
Justin- let's just walk around town and try to cause some genral mayhame.  
  
Chloe-(suddenly excited) no let's go kill Avril  
  
All-YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Justin- okay  
  
So, our heros were off trying to find Avril and kill her violently beacuse they  
  
wanted to do something humane for the world. Eventually they are in some random  
  
alley don't, ask why......they just are.  
  
Chloe- I think we're lost(sees a sign that says "if you are here you are lost")  
  
Oo......naww..we're not lost.  
  
sees some random peopleand they try to act all cool and ganstar  
  
Chloe- yo what y'all doing up in our area of town yo  
  
All- (sighs)  
  
Lama- but we live here.....do we live here....hmm..(who the hell are these  
  
people?! hmm....)  
  
All- (sighs)  
  
Lama- anyway we are the(drumroll) Tennie Wennies....and you in our alley  
  
Chloe- but we live here in memphis  
  
Lama- this is southern Calorfonia  
  
Chloe- I guess we were lost  
  
Heather-(sarcastically) ya think  
  
Cat- I knew we should have asked for directions...BUT justin wouldn't let us  
  
Chloe- Oo okay anyway why are y'all here  
  
Lama- were here to find the mystical possesion of Market....the Martha Stewart  
  
precious book..:: hisses ::  
  
Chloe-GASP! well we went to find(suddenly a some dark figures appear) oh, god  
  
no  
  
Lama- what are those....some kind of scary dark...figurey things.....  
  
Chloe- dancing ninjas  
  
Lama-GASP!  
  
Minerva-GASP!  
  
Manuel-GASP!  
  
Krystalina-I dont get it.  
  
The ninjas start to dance badly  
  
All- NNNOOOO!!!!(start to schatch eyes out)  
  
But, they are saved by Lara Croft but then she runs away  
  
All-Oo.....  
  
Chloe- okay....  
  
Cat- we must thank her but first lets play poker  
  
Justin...Oo why  
  
Chloe- beacuse we must advance the plot  
  
So....they start to play poker' and someone beats Chloe's hand and' she pulls  
  
out a pair of 9mm  
  
Chloe- I got a pair of nine's that beats your hand MMMUUUHAHAH  
  
Then they get into a fight but eventually are not even fighting b/c they are  
  
lazy.  
  
Chloe- now we must find Lara Croft  
  
Chloe- and Avril so that we can kill her  
  
All- YAY!!!  
  
Krystalina-We already did that. She died last week.  
  
Chole-awwwww!  
  
End of chapter YAY!!!!  
  
A/N what will happen next will they find lara read the next chapter to find out  
  
MMUUHAHAHA  
  
Next Chapter: Second Chapter: SECOND CHAPTER 


End file.
